A Woman without fangs
by Sparkling Angel2041
Summary: Kaji Kario is the best female hunter in the world of vampire knight. Just like Kaien Cross she has been born a twin, as of whom she has devour! She is only the age of 21 and has already gotten the name of the vampire woman without fangs. She is a mysterious, secretive, kinda cold hearted, helping, and a bad girl hunter, who doesn't follow the rules! Nobody can figure this girl out!
1. Chapter 1

**Kaji POV.**

I was walking alone the streets blending in with the crowd of humans. Not one looking my way because they were too busy!

Watching their children play, people hanging up clothes, watching tv, playing outsides, selling things, cooking, and acting all lovely dovey.

Like anyone wants to see that by the way. It's call a house use it people. Like nobody want to see you acting all lovely dovey!

I made my way inside Homers Bar, sitting down. I said" a Cinderella please." The bartender raise an eyebrow at me.

Oh boy, here we go again with my age thing! "Excuse me miss how old are you?" the bartender ask me.

I replied like the smart ass I was" whats its to ya?" He seem to be surprise at that comment, for what?

How the hell should I know? "Miss if you are under age please leave" the bartender reply. I look at him for a long minute.

"Look I want a Cinderella, give me one or else" I said glaring at him. He sigh giving up raising his hands in defeat.

He went over to the mixer putting ice, lemon, red wine, rosé wine, long island ice tea, sex on the beach, and jagermeister in the mixer.

I continue to watch because who knows what this man might put in my cup. He walk over to me sitting the liquor down.

"I don't mean to offend you like I did earlier, but how old are you?" the bartender ask.

"21! That's all ya need to know" I said to him giving him a look. Making sure it said "get out of my face."

A man sat next to me and I sniff the air, this man was a level e! "So how old are you?" the level e ask me licking his lips.

"Too young for you" I replied bitterly, i thought better of saying anything more. I need to get this level e out of here and somewhere abandoned!

So I could end him! "Let me have a long island iced tea" he said. The bartender nodded and went to making his drink.

What the hell does a level e need to drink for! I thought bitterly. The bartender sat his drink down and the level e turn to me!

I could easily see the hunger in his eyes! "So you wanna go somewhere quite after we finish our drinks?" I ask trying to hide my disgust.

If I had to play the slut to kill him than so be it! I made sure to twist my fingers in my hair. Making him think I liked him but in truth I wanted to throw the heck up.

One because i was flirting with a vampire, two he wasn't any vampire but a level e, and three i was acting like some slutty bitch!

He smirk properly thinking he just found something to eat, idiot, i mean how stupid can you really be?

Oh wait i forget this was a level e and vampire were talking about here! "Sure i know just the right place" he replied looking at me with intense hunger.

Stop looking at me like that before i rip your head off here! I thought sourly. I nodded taking the last sips of my drink.

"How much?" i ask the bartender and he was about to replied, when the level e cut him off. "I'll pay for it" he replied.

"Alright well I'm pretty sure you know the price since your always here with the most prettiest girls" the bartender replied smirking.

Oh great, i didn't just flirt with a vampire and a level e at that, i flirted with a playboy too! Life is REALLY great! Not! I thought to myself.

"Ok all done come on miss" he replied and i replied back" the names Kaji use it." "Oh feisty, i like your kind the most" he reply licking his lips again.

I'm pretty sure you do! I thought so very sweetly which was a lie, i don't even think that way at all. I follow him into the streets.

We walk pass human houses and shops, he was indeed taking me where i could kill him at! Great at least the plans working! I thought to myself with pride.

Soon we came to broken and beat down houses. I pretend not to know what was going on" where are we going? I don't think we should be here!" I said quite sweetly.

Yuck! I thought, " Were here my dear" he said stopping and turning around to me. His eyes glowing red for the first time.

"Now little girl I want your blood" he said running to me from the little space I had made between us! I move to the side easily.

I smirk and said" well maybe not today because I'm not some weak little human you can pray on!" He smirk and replied" oh really, from what i smell you are weak."

I smirk back and pull out my bloody rose gun like Zero's. I spat" i was never weak stupid level e, its call being a hunter, and tricking your kind."

"Oh i'm gonna cry, so the weak baby face little girl is a hunter" he reply mocking me. How dare he not take me seriously! I thought bitterly.

I shoot the gun aiming right for his shoulder which cause him to shout in pain. "So who's a weak baby face little girl now" i said my dark gray hair blowing in the wind that had pick up.

The sun was going down and it felt like some kinda of movie but only real. I move my gun to his heart and shoot him.

That was way to easy! Like he was distracting me! SHIT! I thought as i turn around to see lot's and lot's of level e's.

Damn! How annoying! I fell into a freaking trap! I thought my pride going away. Soon two level e's jump at me and i block their hits with my gun.

I took it and shot as many as i could! Ugh, i thought as i felt a hand go into my side, damn I was cut! I was really stupid for falling into this trap.

Soon my gun was out of my hand and i thought the best female hunter and i can't handle a few level e's like this. Have i turn soft?

A level e woman jump at me but i jump pulling out my small-sword in my back pocket. Always good to have back up weapons.

I cut my sword through the level e and turn around to kick two of them away from me. They think there so sneaky i thought.

I cut and kill but more seem to becoming. Were the hell are all these level e's coming from, my hands are getting tired of this! i thought.

Sweating now, i turn my head to my gun a few feet away from me, i jump into the air grabbing onto a pole.

I swing myself over to where my gun was and started shooting like crazy, i pull out another pack of bullets and put them in fast.

Now i kept on shooting and fighting with my sword, my sight started to turn black, and i was push onto the ground.

I watch as many level e's began crawling on me and started showing their fangs, before they could bite into my skin.

I watch as hunters appear killing and standing around me. Kaien Cross the head of the hunter association president walk over to me, shaking his head.

"Do yo know what you did was reckless?" he ask me picking me up off the ground. His straw color hair blowing in the wind while his hazel eyes stare at me.

"I didn't know there was so many" I reply tired and worn out. "Yes but you did kill 800, so i guess your time wasn't wasted but next time think before you act! We can't lose a hunter, especially since your my rival when it comes to killing vampires, and with the level e's number rising." he said to me.

I stare at him and replied" i don't follow rules by you or anybody." He chuckle and rely" i already know that Miss Kaji."

"Put me down Cross-san" i warn and he laugh again. "Not until you are heal and treated Kaji-san" he replied.

I sigh giving up letting a deep sleep wash over me! I was to tried to fight back the sleepiness i felt. So i give in!

(Ok so i change POV'S and well for this story it might happen a lot, i know i'm not suppose to do that but i feel like it. So anyway now to Kaien Cross POV.)

**Kaien POV.**

I stare at the sleeping Kaji in my arms and walk over to my limb that was waiting for me, the driver saw Kaji in my hands.

He got out of the car opening the door for me, i got into the car sitting Kaji on my lap. This girl is to reckless for her age.

She reminds me a bit of my Yuuki, Kaji maybe of age 21 but she is still a child in most of our eyes, but not one of us could said she wasn't beautiful or a fully grown mature woman!

Not even me! I continue to look at her sleepy face when the hunters association came into my view. The driver got out opening the door for me.

"That will be all, I'll call you if i need anything, you should go home. It's quite troublesome during this time of night" i said to the diver.

He nodded at me and I walk to the front gates of the hunter association, I walk right through our gates.

That could stop a vampire from coming in any time or day, no vampire was stupid enough to even come here and try.

I walk in going to one of the rooms in the association and i sat Kaji down, i turn to Zero who was here.

"Watch over her" i said and he glare my way. "Do i look like a watch dog?" he ask me and I sigh. "Just do it Zero, I'm not in the mood for this today" I reply walking away.

I made my way to my office and sat down in my chair. I pick up my office phone and call Kaname. He answer on the second ring" yes headmaster."

"Kaname i'll need you to watch over the school for a few days" i said to him and he sigh, replying with a" alright."

"Ok thank you" i said hanging up the phone. The level e's sure have become annoying alone with Kaji too!

I better go check on her now before Zero kills her or before she's rips Zero's throat. Those two are two much alike that they can't really stay in a room together without fighting.

That why i told him to stay outside. I walk back to Zero who was standing by the wall a glare clear on his face.

"Can i go now?" he ask harshly and i nodded my head. I watch as he walk away and went into the room.

Kaji was tossing and turning, her wound look like it was already treated, and by now it should be healed.

I sat by Kaji and ask out loud" what hunter family are you even from? And what happen to your family? Are you like Zero? I have to many questions but i won't ask, i feel as though you will tell me when the time is right."

I walk over to the door looking at Kaji one last time before leaving out of the room. I will make sure to check on her every three hours from now until she wakes up.

I continue to walk back down to my office getting ready to talk about the rising of level e's and who was doing it!

**Yes, finally done with chapter one! I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaji POV.**

**(Dream)**

A woman with long black hair and blue eyes pull on my hand. "Come Kaji" she said with a sweet voice.

I follow her unwere of what was going on and why we were leaving our home. Soon we were out of the house.

We walk in the forest that surround the stone house and the woman stop, turning to me with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying" i ask her and she drop to the ground pulling me into a hug, still on her knees she pull away.

She stare at me for a few minutes and hug me again. I felt her tears wet my shirt and even though i didn't know what was going on!

I said" it will be ok." She pull away again still crying looking me dead in the eyes as she said" it'll never be ok again."

She stop talking and i tried to pull her in my arms, but she didn't move. Why was she so strong? She open her mouth then close it.

Looking rather like a fish that i had to laugh and she smile through her tears. What a beautiful woman!

"Run Kaji, i promise to protect you my daughter but i cannot anymore that's why i'll do this for you. When you wake up you will forget about me, this family, and about you being this. You will only be a vampire hunter from now on. So when you wake up, RUN!" said a woman wearing a yellow sundress.

I watch as blood started pouring down from her head, then eyes, and mouth. Soon there was nothing but a big pile of blood.

I scream these last words before blacking out" MOTHER!" I began to feel fainted and i drop into the pud of my mother's blood.

**(End Of Dream)**

I wake up with a killer headache trying to remember what happen i had dream about, but nothing but a big blur came in mind.

Then it hit me, everything that happen yesterday, what happen after Kaien-san pick me up? Nothing came to mind.

No matter how hard i try to remember! Oh just great! Oh just freaking damn great! I can't remember anything after that! I thought

I look around to see I was in a room with just one window, letting in moonlight. Which of course was a bit of light!

The walls were made of gray stone and the only thing in this room beside the bed I was laying on was!

A chair facing my bed way, the bed was made of brown wood, and only white sheets were on this bed.

What a boarding room I thought. As I got up, Kaien came into the room with tray of food, and i think every hunter there was!

I turn towards Cross and then i yell out" Oh no." I just remember about me and my friend Aris going shopping! He's gonna kill me!

I jump out of the bed when Kaien-san jump on me yelling" Kaji, I thought you were a goner." Tears falling down his face as he hugged me tighter.

"Get off me you weird old man!" I scream. He cry harder and said" call me big brother." I stare at him for a minute trying to figure out where he got a big brother from!

Was this man crazy? No he is crazy! Why in the world would I call him big brother! The thought disgusted me like no other.

I push him off me and glare. "I have no brother or family for that matter" I said walking pass the hunters.

I open the door of the room and began walking out. Wait which way was out again? I can't go back now!

You don't know how I needed to get out of here before I started remembering and crying. I just needed to get out before I...

No, they started! Kaien ask" Kaji are you alright?" I didn't answer. He pull my face up and went into a state of shock as he saw my tears!

**Kaien POV.**

Wow was she really that mad because I ask her to call me big brother. I thought it might help seems I made it worst!

Yogari Toga stare at me and said" you better fix what you did before she leaves." So that's what I did, running out of the room.

I ran out after her to see she had stop by a wall and i ask" Kaji are you alright?" She didn't answer me.

So i stood there for more than two minutes until I heard a fainted cry and i need to know what was wrong now!

I grab hold of her face and softy lead her face to where i could see it! She's crying why? i thought as i look at her tears.

I could tell my face look of shock right now and i wasn't gonna hide it either. This strong all the time girl really cried.

Shocks the hell out of me because she said to a female hunter once" tears are a useless emotion that you may not waste time in shedding because whatever your crying about will not change it one bit!"

"Kaji, why are you crying?" i said my tone no longer full of cheerfulness and she replied lowly" i do not know."

She lift her head up until she was looking at my hazel color eyes and stated" this happens sometimes. I wake up to a dream i cannot remember anything of once awake and I cry about the dream. Like there is something I'm suppose to remember but something I'm not to remember. It's all so confusing!"

I said" i see does this have something to do with your family? I mean you got anger when i said call me big brother."

She glare at me and said" i do not remember my family, i do not remember what hunter family i am from, all i know is my name is Kaji Kario, and I'm a hunter. That's all i remember from the age of five."

I stare at her and said" maybe you have lost your memorys! Do you wish for me to ask Yuuki to help you?"

She push me away wiping her tears and spat" i do not need help from a dirty PUREBLOOD!" Then she turn on her heels walking up the long hallway.

"The exits that way" i said pointing to behind us and i watch as she turn around a blush on her face. Then she made her way out of the hunters association quarters.

Kaji POV.

How dare he ask me that? How dare he ask me to let a pureblood help me? Or more mess with my head in that matter! I thought as i stomp my way out of the association!

I don't care even if he thinks of her as his daughter but i still can't help this feeling of wanting to kill Yuuki!

Why do i want to hurt her anyway? I don't even know her or want to know her! i thought bitterly to myself.

Right now i can just picture my sword going thought that pureblood heart! Watching her died! Ok what the hell is wrong with me? I thought.

I shook my head and ran into the woods. I ran at lighting speed and i thank being a hunter because i got places faster than normal humans running!

Soon i came face to face with Aris and my house. Yes i share a house with a guy who was my room-mate.

I look at the bright green house for a long minute and made my way towards the door. I pull out my keys from my pockets and open the door.

I walk in locking the door and went into the kitchen to see Aris drinking a cup of tea. I stare at him for quite some time.

Taking in his blond hair, deep-sea blue eyes, and his rock star look! I sigh how i would love to date him but too bad he's taken and for other reason!

He didn't notice me at first but when he did he glare my way! If looks could kill I'm pretty sure i would be dead!

"Ok i deserve that but Aris i was attack by a lot of level's e's, I was out cold for a day." I said/begging, he roll his eyes at me.

"Aris" i said making a pouty face and he sigh. "Your lucky your cute" he said pulling me into a hug. How i love this guy! As a friend though! I thought.

"Why thank you!" i said playfully punching him and he said" ok so we are going shopping tomorrow right?"

I repiled" yeah, are you bringing your boyfriend with you?" "Of course" he said drinking the last bit of tea from his cup.

"So how are you and Mike doing?" i ask and he replied" were fine but we wish to marry, but since there are laws about not being able to marry a man when you are a man. Well you know!"

I question" then why don't one of you just change into a woman until after your marry." He replied" we don't want to be a woman when we wed! We want to be ourselves, is that so wrong? To marry a person who you love that just so happens to be the same gender as you?"

I pull him into my arms and said" hell no, the government are just jerks ok. I support you!" "Thanks" he said putting his chin on my neck.

Oh Aris i'm sorry but i do not know the pain you are in about this topic! I wish i could help some how. I thought to myself.

I don't know how long we were standing there like that but soon i was in a very deep sleep. Who knew i was that tried!

I felt strong arms lift me and carry me somewhere in my dreamless sleep.

**Alright so what did you guys think? Did you like it? And please don't leave any bad comments about people who are bisexual and or gay! Because i'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it if you were them! Anyway i support them because i believe it is important to love then to worry about what gender you love! Enough said!**


End file.
